Soy la elegida Soy Sailor Moon
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: de como una joven estudiante amargada y resentida con la vida se tropieza con una gata y, se convierte en Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando todo esto comenzó temí en gran manera por mi salud mental.

Soy un poco despistada, lo siento. Tal vez el primer párrafo parezca un tanto raro, prometo que les explicare. Me llamo Serena Tsukino y tengo 19 años, vivo en la cuidad de Tokio con mi madre. Mi padre falleció hace tres años, y eso de algún modo como diría mi profesor de psicología afecto "mi hombre interno" es decir mi cabeza y mi conducta para con los otros. Me sentía de mal humor y trastornada, mi mundo social se vio reducido a mí y mi madre, la única que toleraba, y esos cambios de humor afectaron mi vida social como mi conducta, deje de lado las risas y la inmadurez para transformarme a los 17 por ahí en la persona que soy, una persona (lo es) contraída, amargada , que solo charla con su cabeza porque no tiene amigos, sí, estoy hablando de mí, no los tengo ni quiero tenerlo, ya es suficiente soportarme a mí misma como para tratar de relacionarme.

La verdad es que aunque mi padre no nos haya dejado mal económicamente y nosotras (mi madre y yo) podemos vivir bien, la verdad es que lo extraño muchísimo, él y yo nos complementábamos, nos llevábamos muy bien, y aunque con mi madre nos toleramos, no es lo mismo, lo extraño y mucho.

Mi vida era normal, hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Tal vez sea real o tal vez a mis 19 años he llegado al tope de mi salud mental y he cruzado la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura.

_Mi historia comienza así:_

Recuerdo que volvía caminado de la universidad, era mi último viernes de cuatrimestre por lo que había traído los libros de mi casillero a mi casa, temor que tenía que me robaran mis preciados libros y apuntes. Así que venía cargada y casi no veía mi camino, si venia caminado, ese día estaba hermoso ¿para qué desperdiciarlo yendo en auto? Lo cierto que como no veía muy bien, poco a poco tropezaba con ciertas cosas. Estuve a punto de caerme varias veces.

Malditas veredas- susurre tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Camine un poco más, y sentí como algo se interponía entre mis pies y aunque yo trate de no caer, mis libros volaron por el aire, yo caí, y los libros también cayeron sobre mí. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, nadie que me ayudara y nadie que se burlara de mí. Cuando pude sacarme los libros de encima, mis pobres cabellos estaban revueltos sobre mi cara, los esparcí para ver con que era que había tropezado y solo pude ver un gato ¿azul? Dios mío, si creo que era azul. El hecho que aunque no me gustan los gatos, este había quedado aplastada por unos cuadernos.

Pobrecito ven acá.- susurre mientras le quitaba los escombros de encima y se recuperaba- ¿estás bien? dije como si me fuese a responder.

Entonces antes de ponerme a recoger mis cosas fue que escuche.

No te preocupes, mi objetivo era encontrarte.

¿Qué? Gire mi cabeza sorprendida tratando de encontrar de quien era esa voz de mujer pero solo vi a el gato.

Estoy volviéndome loca creo. – dije en voz alta mientras de rodillas empezaba a levantar mis cosas.

Serena , te he estado buscando

Gire asustada nuevamente, pero no había nadie.

¿Quién demonios me habla?- grite histérica.

Y mientras lo hice mire al gato. Y para mi desgracia pude ver que me hablaba, si por dios me hablaba.

Yo. Me llamo Luna. Y te estado buscando Serena.

La mire incrédula y empecé a reír histérica.

Jajay ¡ohh dios! Jajá estudiar psicología me está afectando- brame- esto jajá esto no está bien yo, yo necesito descansar, necesito….- no sabía qué hacer y con prisas levante mis libros que se caían una y otra vez de mis manos temblorosas.

¡Luna!- escuche una voz masculina. Y note que la gata ronroneo.

Pronto junto a mí había un hombre de porte elegante que me sonreía.

¿esto lo provoco mi Luna?

¿qué?

Este desastre- dijo señalando mis libros.

Asentí confusa.

Lo siento mucho. – dijo él juntando mis libros- Luna es muy traviesa.

Por favor, no te preocupes – dije ayudando yo también- suelo ser despistada.

Entonces el toco mi mano en un acto que no me di cuenta, y sentí un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, se me puso la piel de gallina y me recorrió un sentimiento de pérdida y angustia como si algún día él y yo hubiésemos compartido algo.

Disculpa- dije retirando mi mano- ¿nos conocemos?

No lo creo – y sonrió, me perdí en su sonrisa era tan agradable- me llamo Darien Chiba.

Un gusto soy Serena Tsukino- dije tendiéndole la mano, pero el no tomo la mía, es más me tomo la gata entre sus brazos y me miro sorprendido.

Baje mi mano sintiéndome un poco tonta.

¿acaso es ella…?- Le pregunto a la ¿gata?

Si, definitivamente.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él hablaba con ella?

Los mire incrédula, temiendo estar en presencia de una broma muy cruel o en presencia de mi locura.

Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo, te necesitamos.

¿qué?

Eres una elegida. Tú debes salvar al mundo.

Gire mi cabeza tratando de ver las cámaras, si eso era, seguramente estaría siendo grabada por algunas cámaras de esos programas de televisión.

Sonreí.

Ya lo sé, no finjan conmigo. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

¿cámaras? – pregunto la gata.

Si, cámaras. ¿esto es un programa no?

¿programa?- pregunto el joven- no seas bromista Serena, te hemos buscado como locos, solo tú puedes ayudarnos.

Jajá no me hagan reír. Esto no puede ser verdad la gata está hablando. – dije gritando. – yo, dios, si esto no es una broma yo seguramente, si esto segura, yo estoy oficialmente loca.

Gire furiosa queriendo recoger la pila de libros pero por mala suerte, pise el lomo de uno, el libro al parecer se deslizo, yo caí de espalda y sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y ya no recuerdo más

Si recuerdo haber despertado en mi habitación. Me levante de mi cama. Aun confundida le pregunte a mi madre que había ocurrido y dijo que me había desmayado y un joven gentilmente me había auxiliado.

¿Cómo te enteraste?

El tomo tu celular y me llamo.

¿El joven tenía una gata?

¿gata? No que yo haya visto ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras me miraba raro.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejándome de ella.

Serena, por el amor de dios, ve acostarte tantas semanas de estudio te han dejado agotada, por eso te has desmayado. Debes comer más y descansar.

Si mama. .- refunfuñe.

Pero no me acosté. Me tire en un sillón a meditar. Trataba de pensar que eso era solo un sueño, si al caer y golpearme la cabeza he soñado eso. Sueño muy raro y fantástico por cierto. Aunque fantasía no me falta en mi horas durmientes. Y meditaba sobre aquel acontecimiento fantástico y loco que había soñado y sobre él. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Damián? No… ¿Darío? Mmmm no… ¡DARIEN!, si Darien, jamás en mi vida había visto una persona tan bella, tan… sacudí mi cabeza. No podía fantasear con un producto de mi imaginación, no era correcto, no era para mi salud mental y tampoco traicionar de esa manera a Diamante.

Anteriormente mencione que no tenía vida social, pero Diamante era un amigo de mi niñez y cuando mi padre falleció fue mi cable a tierra y tiempo después él y yo consolidamos nuestra relación.

Así que deseche a ese nuevo ser que creo mi imaginación y me dedique a descansar, sí, me propuse sentarme a leer un libro, hacia tanto que no leía. Diamante no vendría hasta el mes siguiente, porque su universidad quedaba un a kilómetros de mi cuidad y solo podíamos vernos una o dos veces al mes, así que me puse a disfrutar de lo que más amaba en la vida, leer.

El sol radiante entraba a radales por mi ventana, tan cálido, tan hermoso. Moví mi sillón bien frente a esta y el sol iluminaba las letras de mi libro. No recuerdo que libro era, recuerdo la paz que sentía en ese momento. Cerré mis ojos y tuve una extraña visión, yo vestida de blanco con un báculo en mi mano. Abrí los ojos de repente pero aun así la imagen quedo grabada en mí, mire a mi alrededor, mire mis ropas y mis manos pero todo seguía intacto. Lo peor de todo es que ya no estaba sentada, estaba de pie en medio de mi habitación. Toque mis sienes dándoles un masaje relajador, esas cosas no me gustaban. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero me gusta ser cuerda, tanto como lo era. ¿Era? Tanto como lo SOY.

Me senté nuevamente y procurando vivir la realidad no leí, solo vi el paisaje, mucha gente había salido ese tarde a pasear. Me llamo la atención una joven rubia como yo, nos parecíamos muchos, salvo que ella llevaba suelta su larga melena, me miro con detenimiento y pude ver que en sus brazos cargaba un hermoso gato blanco, me recordó a la gata de mi sueño.

Aleje la vista de ella. Y ya no recuerdo más nada. Creo que me dormí, si me dormí porque cuando me volvió mi consciencia, fue cuando sentí como algo se caí sobre mí. Abrí mis ojos y ¡oh por dios! Nuevamente allí estaba la gata.

Creí que estaba soñando.

Serena. Hoy no terminamos de conversar.

La mire incrédula.

Tú no eres real. Yo estoy soñando.

Y tape mi rostro, tratando de despertar en vano.

Serena, escúchame por favor.

¡ya se! – grite.- debo pincharme con algo. Seguramente despertare.

Y como creí que era un sueño, busque una aguja.

Encontré una no muy rápido. Y sin miramientos la clave en mi dedo. El dolor que sentí fue tan agudo que no pude ni gritar ahogue un chillido y una lágrima se me escapo. Lleve mi dedo a mi boca e histérica señale a la gata.

¡tú! Vete de aquí. No me importa si eres real. No te quiero ver. Dios mío estoy hablando con un gato de porquería.

Oye no me hables así, tengo una razón para ocupar tu precioso tiempo.

La mire con furia.

Total. Que más da. Dime que quieres y te vas.- dije llevando mi dedo a la boca.

Me llamo Luna.

Aja ya lo sé.

Te traje un regalo.

No me gustan los regalos.

Y antes de volver hablarme dio un gran salto, unas locas volteretas, y de eso salio un broche que me llamo mucha la atención. No solo por el broche que era precioso sino también por la especia de "magia" utilizada.

¿esto es broma verdad? Alguien me está jugando una broma muy cruel- rugí.

No, no es broma Serena. Tú eres una sailor scouts. Tú debes…

¿Qué palabra usaste? Una sailor ¿qué?

Sailor Scouts. Eres una guerrera del milenio de Plata.

¿Qué?

Eres una guerrera que renació, tú fuiste una sailor tiempo atrás en la Luna del Mileno de Plata. Debes volver a ser una guerrera, debemos encontrar a la Princesa y luchar contra…

Wow, sí que tienes imaginación. Fui una "sailor" , en la ¿luna? Jajá que imaginación tienes. Debo tener fiebre y estoy delirando.

Serena, tu misma te pinchaste y te dolió. No es un sueño, es real. Y yo también lo soy. Solo debes acostumbrarte.

Ajan

Muy bien. Ya que no me crees, ¿Por qué no tomas ese broche?

La mire con desconfianza y muy despacio tome el broche. Era tan bello. Tenía una luna en el centro y cuatro puntos de colores: azul, rojo, amarillo y verde, acomodados como los 4 puntos cardinales.

¿Qué significa el dibujo?

La luna eres tú. Y los colores son los de tus guardianas.

¿guardianas?

Si, tienes 4 guardianas. Que debes conocer. Ellas te cuidaran.

¿y por qué deben cuidarme?

Porque tú eres una sailor que luchara con el enemigo. La policía no puede hacer nada, ellos no son de este mundo.

¿yo? Te has confundido yo soy una simple estudiante. Nada mas. Y cualquiera que me vea en estos momentos, me llevaría a un loquero.

Tienes razón. Por eso quiero que conozcas a las demás chicas.

No, disculpa. Pero no estoy en una época de mi vida para hacer sociales. No quiero.

Luna suspiro cansada.

Tu solo usa el broche ¿quieres?. Colócatelo en medio del pecho, tiene un abrojo.

Asentí. Y así lo hice.

Muy bien. Ponte derecha. Alza una mano y repite. ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!

Me puse como ordeno.

Esto es tan tonto…

Tu hazlo.

Suspire sintiéndome la persona más loca y tonta del mundo cuando hice lo que me ordeno.

¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!

Sentí como mis prendas se deshacían y una luz me invadía por dentro. Por todos lados me penetraba una luz blanca. Entonces otro estilo de ropa se posiciono en mi cuerpo, sentí como una especie de corona se apoderaba de mi frente, mi peinado cambio por uno de dos coletas junto como dije con mi ropa.

Cuando la luz se disipo, quede dura. No quería acércame a mi espejo. Y mire hacia abajo.

¿Qué es esto? ¡Me transforme! .

Me asome al espejo y vi como una pollera súper corta para mi gusto apenas si me cubrían, color azul. Tenía botas rojas de tacón. Una especie de malla blanca, que en el pecho tenía un gran moño rojo, y como adorno aquel extraño broche. También tenía en color azul unos flecos como de marineros. Mi pelo seguía conservando su color rubio pero estaba divido en dos coletas con unos extraños círculos rojos. Y en mi frente una tiara que tenía un centro rojo.

¿Qué esto?

Eras una sailor scout. Eres Sailor Moon.

¿ estas segura? Yo no puedo serlo. Solo soy una persona común.

Créeme por favor. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Empece a negar con la cabeza, pero Luna seguía insistiéndome.

Hasta que me resigne, por asi decirlo.

Escucha , te ayudare. Pero solo esta vez, cuando termine lo que tenga que hacer, no me molestes mas.

Pero…

Pero nada. Yo no quiero ser alguien que no soy. Te ayudare y me marchare. ¿entendido?

Antes de que Luna me reclamara algo, sentí un grito agudo , me asome por la ventana vi que en la casa del frente habían roto una ventana y podía oir claramente que los sonido venían de allí.

¡vamos Serena! De seguro es una maligna.

¿Qué es una maligna?

Luego te digo. Pero ve a defender a esas personas-

¿Qué? ¿yo? Llamemos a la policía – dije tomando mi teléfono.

Nada de eso. Tu debes ir allí. Para eso eres una guerrera. Debes proteger a la gente de este planeta.

Aysss está bien-

Salí por la ventana mirando a todos lados para ver que nadie veía como una loca disfrazada como yo salía de una ventana.

Corrí hasta la casa del frente y me metí en la ventana, oí unos gritos provenir desde el fondo, y sigilosa fui hasta donde me guiaban los ruidos. Me estremecí al ver que dos de mis vecinos estaban tirados.

¿Qué les paso? ¿Acaso están muertos?- dije con pánico.

No, les han robado la energía.

¿energía? Ohh dios. ¿Cómo hacen eso?

Luego te explico. Vamos

Luna se adelantó y me espero, en lo que fue el peor espectáculo de mi vida. Una mujer de unos 30 años, estaba contra la pared sostenida por el cuello por una mujer horrenda, no ,no era una mujer , era un monstruo.

-¡dios mio! ¿Qué hago?

¡Sailor Moon! Ayudala- grito la gata.

¿Quién es Sailor Moon?

Luna me miro enfurecida.

Eres tu niña.

Ahh cierto.

¿Qué hago?

Pelea con ella.

No quise preguntar más. Estaba desconcertada. Primero que todo debía llamar la atención de aquella monstruosidad.

Oye maligna. Por tu culpa mis vacaciones serán desperdiciadas en ti. Deja a esa pobre mujer. ¡Porque yo Sailor Moon, te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

Y cruce mis manos haciendo un gesto raro con ella, lo que me provoco un fuerte dejavu.

La maligna soltó a la mujer y se concentró en mí.

Arghh ya veras niña entrometida.- me contesto.

Yo estaba aterrada , ya no sabia que hacer.

Entonces aquella cosa de sus manos me lanzo una especia de fuego, yo salte como pude , y me escondí detrás de una mesa, volvió a lanzar su ataque y derritió mi protección, lo que dejo un blanco perfecto. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido porque al ver tantos escombros no podía moverme con facilidad alguien me salvo.

¡Sal de allí Sailor Moon!- grito Luna , pero yo ya estaba resignada.

Cerre mis ojos y solo espere.

Pero en vez de eso escuche.

¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN!

Una espesa niebla me cubrió, no sabia de quien era la voz y tampoco no podía ver.

Escuche si a Luna gritarme.

Toma la tiara y di : Tiara Lunar Accion.

Cuando termino de decirlo, la niebla se disipo.

Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon.

Asentí, como pude me pare.

Tome mi tiara.

¡TIARA LUNAR! ¡ACCION!

La tiara se dirigió hacia aquella cosa, reduciéndola a ceniza, si sabía que era tan fácil no hubiese tardado tanto. Aun así me sentía consternada y asustada.

Muy bien Sailor Moon. Lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo Luna acercándose hacia mí.

¿Quién me ayudo?- pregunte.

Yo lo hice- y vi salir de atrás de una puerta a una joven de cabello azul con un traje idéntico al mío pero de color celeste.

Gracias. Sino lo hubieses hecho, posiblemente hubiese muerto. ¿Quién eres?

Soy Sailor Mercury. Y me alegro de por fin conocerte Sailor Moon.

Me llamo Serena Tsukino. – dije avergonzada.

Muy bien- comento Luna- ahora solo resta conocer al resto y buscar a la Princesa de la Luna.

¿la princesa? ¿Quién es la princesa?- pregunte.

Es nuestra soberana. Nosotros venimos de vidas pasadas, donde teníamos una princesa y un príncipe. Ellos deben re encontrarse , porque solo ellos tienen en su mano la salvación de este planeta.

Y tu eres una elegida Sailor Moon, como nosotras. – dije Mercury entusiasmada.

Asentí confusa. No podía no creer todo aquello ya que podía transformarme, y tenía poderes. Aun así me sentía rara, fuera de lugar.

Nos iremos- informo Luna cuando salimos de aquella. Luna dijo que pronto se recuperarían y por loco que era yo le creí.

Mientras cruzaba la calle, no me había dado cuenta que mi transformación se había extinguido.

Al final, no fue un sueño- susurre mirando mi broche.

Serena, mañana te esperamos en el templo Hikawa a las 3 de la tarde. Allí conocerás al resto.

Asentí y cuando iba a contestar algo, ya no estaban más, ni ella ni mercury.

El templo Hikawa me esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido una noche intensa. Los sucesos de ese día habían quedado penetrados en mí.

Tuve sueños intensos, el que más recuerdo fue uno donde yo corría presa del pánico de algo que no veía o no podía ver y cuando sentí estar a punto de morir , una rosa roja se atravesaba en mi camino y un joven caballero a quien no podía verle su rostro ,me salvaba de la amenaza invisible.

Me desperté desconcertada, mire a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que no todo había sido un sueño, mi broche de transformación descansaba en mi mesa de luz, diciendo que aunque me costara admitirlo todo aquello era verdad. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez tenía una vida pasada o algo así.

Sacudí mis cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarme. Tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas y luego estaba mi dilema, el socializar, no quería hacerlo, no estaba preparada y no tenía ganas tampoco.

Pero luego razone que seguramente mi identidad de Sailor Moon debía ser secreta, y al menos podía compartir mi secretos con las otras sailor y no sentirme tal sola, y si era posible el hecho que me estaba volviendo loca , por lo menos no era la única.

Eran las 6 am, demasiado temprano para un día de vacaciones.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, me sentía frustrada. ¿Debería contarle a mi mama o Diamante sobre todo esto? Yo no era buena para guardar secretos, necesitaba compartir mi mundo con ellos dos, porque al fin y al cabo eran lo único que tenía.

Decidí preguntarle más tarde a Luna sobre eso, no quería sobrepasar sus reglas, había visto que podía llegar a ser muy malhumorada.

Quede pensativa, tapa mi rostro con mi almohada, no quería ser algo que no soy, no quería ser Sailor Moon. Pero ¿Por qué dije que sí? ¿Fue por la insistencia de Luna o por algo más?

Aysss era aún temprano, y mi desconfianza había penetrado mi ser y tal vez no se iría en todo el maldito día. Tal vez era hora de ver una psiquiatra.

Tome mi celular y entre a internet desde allí. Trate de buscar algo sobre el Milenio de Plata, o la palabra Sailor Scouts, pero no había nada, nada que me ayudase en mi confusión.

Deje mi celular por ahí, me frustraba no encontrar lo que quería. Toque el broche de plata, y lo abrí, en su interior había un hueco poco profundo y muy circular. No sabía que significaba eso, lo cerré, y admire su belleza, me encantaba esa luna y los 4 puntos cardinales, recordé lo que dijo Luna, 4 guerreros. 4 guardianas.

Gire la cabeza y puse la almohada como debía, no me levantaría. Tal vez si tenía suerte me dormiría otro rato, aún faltaba y mucho para las tres de la tarde.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Todo fue en vano, no pude dormir, cerca de las 8 de la mañana decidí levantarme y cambiarme.

Cuando baje a desayunar mi madre tomaba un café sobre la mesa-bar del comedor, me miro sobre sus gafas sin alejar del todo la vista desde el periódico que sostenia.

Buenos días-

Me miro nuevamente.

Qué raro, tu tan temprano levantada.

Si, lo sé. Tuve una mala noche.

¿Por qué?

No sé- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- tal vez dormí demasiado en mi desmayo.

Me paso una taza de café bien cargado, de esos que me gustaban.

Hay nueva heroína en el barrio.

Asentí sin escucharla estaba concentrada en mi café.

"_**Una nueva heroína llamada Sailor Moon, en la tarde ayer rescato un familia que había sido ataca por un malviviente aún no identificado…"**_

Escupí lo poco que había tomado. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre, es decir mi alias?

¡Serena! Ni que tuvieras 5 años, derramando el desayuno por todos lados- dijo secando mi pequeño enchastre.

No le hice mucho caso, tome el diario por mi cuenta y leí.

"_**En inmediaciones del barrio residencial Little Tree, la familia Johnson, quienes se encontraban en su casa, fueron sorprendidos por una persona aun no identificada […] la familia se vio reducida, dejando al señor Johnson y a su hijo mayor inconsciente […] cuando la mujer de la casa se vio atacada, una misteriosa heroína llamada Sailor Moon, se hizo presente en el hogar, salvando a la mujer quien antes de perder la consciencia, escucho el nombre de su salvadora. No es SpiderMan, no es SuperMan, es Sailor Moon. Estaremos al tanto si por si acaso la misteriosa mujer rubia de traja de Marinero, vuelva aparecer en nuestro querido Tokio […]. **_¡dios mío!

Y ¿A ti que te ocurre? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto esa noticia mediática?

¿mediática?

Pues yo creo que lo es, no existen los súper héroes, seguramente si es esa noticia es verdad, la joven querrá fama.

La mire con resentimiento. ¿Fama? Ella no sabía lo que me había costado enfrentarme esa cosa, llamada "maligna", ella no supe los dilemas que pasaron ante mi mente el mismo momento en que me transforme y tuve que ir a salvar a esa pobre familia.

Pero no le dije nada. Ella no lo entendería.

¿tú que crees?

¿creer de qué?

De la noticia. ¿acaso una joven como tu cree esas cosas?- dijo despectivamente.

Y ¿que si creo? ¿Qué te importa?- dije tirando el diario sobre la mesa.

¡Serena!.

Me fui enojadísima hacia mi cuarto. Me ponía muy mal su lado de ver la vida. Todo para ella era, tonto, no creíble, mediático, infantil. Y pensándolo bien si yo le decía que era Sailor Moon posiblemente me hubiese catalogado de chica problemática, queriendo llamar atención y ya hubiese estado en el loquero desde ayer.

Eran apenas las 8:30 am. ¿Qué iba hacer hasta las 3 de la tarde?

Decidí vestirme y salir a pasear. Si lo se eran las 8:30, muy temprano, pero que más daba. Seguramente mi mal humor se disiparía con un poco de aire fresco.

Me bañe, me puse ropa cómoda y luego de una 1 hora Salí de mi cuarto.

¿A dónde vas?

Por ahí.

Serena tú…

Yo nada. Ya tengo 19 años, son vacaciones, es mi vida, déjame en paz. Nunca te doy problemas, mis calificaciones son las mejores ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

Creo que me iba a replicar pero no le di tiempo. Cerré muy fuerte la puerta para hacerle notar lo enojada y decidida que estaba.

La brisa mañanera pego en mi rostro y el sol penetro mis poros. Se sentía tan bien. Mira hacia abajo y aun sin saber porque antes de salir me coloque mi broche en mi pecho, este brillaba un lindo resplandor. Me sentí segura. Reconfortada.

Camine varias cuadras hasta que las calles empezaron a poblarse, seguramente ya estaba saliendo del barrio residencial y empezaba adentrarme en el centro de la cuidad.

Luego de varios minutos caminando lento, bajo el hermoso sol, divise a lo lejos un parque.

Recuerdo que siempre quería sentarme en sus bancas, pero el tema del estudio no me permitía darme esos momentos de placer y gozo personal. Por lo que a la vuelta de la Universidad pasaba siempre con mi auto y observaba a la gente que estaba allí, haciendo picnic, niños jugando, parejas enamoradas viéndose a escondidas, amigos paseando divirtiéndose. Me sentí triste, creo que extrañaba a Diamante, me gustaría pasar esas horas de ocio junto a él, tomando un helado, yendo a cenar. Divertirme para variar.

Suspire resignada. Hoy no era un día especial para sentarme en aquel parque, no estaba Diamante, no tenía amigos, aun así el día menos pensado me fui a pasar la mañana allí.

Con alegría note que casi nadie transitaba por allí, lo que me vino bien, no me gustaba estar con mucha gente y los parque eran famosos por ello, el tumulto de gente pero… ¿a quién se le ocurriría ir a las 10 de la mañana a un parque? Solo a mí y mí enfurecida mente.

Encontré un banco en el centro del lugar y grandes arbustos la rodeaban. Me sentí solitaria y feliz. Cerré mis ojos y aspire el aire. Era paz y calmo tan bello.

Entonces recuerdo que me sentí muy mal. Mi pecho se oprimió, y me sentí en estado de alarma. Eso nunca me había pasado. Sentí que el viento dejo de soplar.

Entonces en un instante escuche un grito atemorizante que me helo la piel.

AUXILIO…AHHHHHHHH

Mi pecho se oprimió aún más.

Trate de vislumbrar de donde venía ese grito desesperado de ayuda. Que buen momento, el parque estaba desierto, nadie que ayudase a esa joven que gritaba. Yo podría hacerlo pero tenía miedo.

Trate de cerrar los ojos y no oír, obviar las cosas pero... otro sonido desgarrador me saco de mi posible aislación.

Y lo vi. A lo lejos, casi al límite del parque pude presenciar una de aquellas cosas llamadas maligna con una persona.

Me levante rápido. Y una vez más estaba decidida. Si estaba yo allí, debía actuar.

Hasta aquí llega mi paciencia. No en mi turno. ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!

Una vez que estuve transformada, una vez más me sorprendí hacia aquella magia misteriosa.

Corrí muy rápido, a pesar de que nunca hacia ejercicio me desenvolvía bastante bien.

Cuando estuve a una distancia digna trate de liberar a la joven que sufría.

¡TIARA LUNAR ACCION!

El poder que tenía a la joven atrapada se rompió liberándola, a lo que con eso llame la atención de la maligna.

¿Quién eres tú?- rugió.

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.-

Una vez más un deja-vu muy fuerte se apodero de mi mente he hizo que me doblara de rodillas.

_**Flashback.**_

_**En el polo norte una batalla se desencadenaba. **_

_**¿Lista Para morir Sailor Moon?**_

_**¡Jamás! Yo Sailor Moon te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.**_

_**Los contrincantes se miraron.**_

_**¡ahora!**_

_**¡curación lunar acción!**_

_**Flashback (fin). **_

Esa visión me confundió y no podía levantarme de la fuerte jaqueca que me aquejaba.

¡Sailor Moon! –

El grito provenía de la joven a la que había salvado, entonces supe el porqué, un rayo a toda velocidad venia hacia mí, y en segundo se posiciono sobre mío agarrándome completamente y me electrocutaba. El dolor que sentí fue muy fuerte.

¡con esto dejara de entrometerte! ¡muere!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

El dolor, el dolor era demasiado, no podía resistir mucho más, posiblemente me desmayaría, y moriría allí.

Entonces milagrosamente aquel halo de electricidad se esfumo, caí gravemente herida y vi a pocos metros una bella rosa roja. Y como de rebote recordé el sueño extraño de la noche pasada.

¡el parque está hecho para pasear y brindar ocio a los jóvenes de la cuidad, no dejare que tu acabes con esos planes!

Levante mi cabeza para ver quién era mi salvador, y solo vi a un hombre de traje con antifaz.

¿Quién eres tú?- dije

Soy Tuxedo Mask.

Lo vi lanzar otra rosa hacia la maligna y la aprisiono.

¡hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!-

Asentí, me levante con pesar y accione mi tiara nuevamente.

¡TIARA LUNAR ACCION!

Como en el día anterior la maligna se hizo polvo. Mire fijamente hacia los restos de mi enemigo, tratando de volver a pensar en el deja-vu cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

¡Muchísimas gracias Sailor Moon!

¿Qué?

Soy Molly Osaka y te estaré completamente agradecida.

No estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos y menos de gente desconocida.

Gracias – susurre adolorida- es mejor que vayas a tu casa.

¡lo que ordene mi heroína!

Entonces me beso una mejilla y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Yo me tire de nuevo al piso, mis heridas dolían muchísimo, entonces vi que Tuxedo Mask se me acercaba.

No te preocupes, las heridas se curaran solas. En menos de 5 minutos volverás hacer la misma.

Asentí.

¿Quién eres en realidad?- dije mirándolo con desconfianza- te agradezco tu ayuda.

Y se quitó su antifaz deshaciendo su Tuxedo, entonces lo reconocí, era Darien.

Creo que ya me conoces, aunque no sé si te acuerdas muy bien.

Si, eres Darien- le dije- como podría olvidarme de ti- dije con una voz apenas audible y me ruborice.

¿perdón? No te escuche- dijo sonriendo.

¿eh?- me sobresalte, el rubor de mis mejillas era seguramente exorbitante. – que… que ya me acuerdo de ti.

Me alegro Serena, me alegro que hayas aceptado esto…

Le iba a replicar cuando empezó a levantarse mucho viento, entonces sobre nosotros se formó un remolino de donde apareció una mujer de extraño cabello verde.

JAJAJAJA- rio fuerte y exagerado- has podido vencer a mis malignas Sailor Moon, pero ya verás no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

¿Quién eres? Replique.

Soy Esmeralda.

¿Esmeralda?

Así es jovencita- dijo tapándose con abanico muy extraño.- ahora has podido vencer mis fuerza, pero muy pronto empezare a buscar los 7 cristales arcoíris y cuando tenga en mi poder el Cristal de Plata tú y toda la humanidad perecerá y el Clan Black Moon reina jajajaajjaja

Y desapareció.

¿cristales arcoíris? ¿Cristal de Plata? ¿Qué es eso?- dije aturdida.

Luna te sabrá explicar- dijo Darien ayudándome a levantar del suelo.

Yo aún seguía transformada, y no sabía cómo deshacerlo.

¿Cómo se supone que me deshago de esto?- dije tocando mi uniforme.

Solo toca tu broche y piensa en ello-

Asentí e hice como él me dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era yo nuevamente.

Gracias

No hay de que- dijo alejándose.

Lo vi perderse entre los árboles y me sentí triste.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

El paseo se hizo largo, cuando dieron las 14:30 me dirigí al templo Hikawa.

No conocía muy bien las calles, y creo que me perdí, porque pase varias veces por los mismos lugares. Hasta que tome por otro lado y a media cuadra descubrí un templo, y era el mismísimo Hikawa.

Camine pero el lugar parecía vacío. Me adentre más y más y por allí vi un hermoso estanque donde había un grupo de jóvenes reunidos, y también vi a Luna ellos no podían verme, así que me acerque sigiloso, una de las mujeres parecía enojada.

Nosotras estamos bien así, no necesitamos a nadie más. ¿para qué queremos a Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué ahora? Yo no quiero estar con una niña tonta…

Antes de hablar de mi o de alguien debería tratar de conocer a la persona primero. Aparte es de mal educación hablar cuando alguien no está allí para defenderse-

Estaba muy furiosa. Si al menos ella tuviese un motivo para hablar así de mi estaría todo bien, pero ni siquiera me conocía.

Todos giraron hacia mí, sorprendidos.

¿Quién eres?- me encrespo.

Es Serena Tsukino.- dijo Luna presentándome. – qué alegría que hayas venido. Te presentare a las muchachas. Ella es Amy Mizuno- una joven de cabello azul.- Mina Aino- a quien reconocí como la joven rubia que vi pasar por mi calle.- Lita Kino- una chica demasiado alta- y Rei Hino- y me señaló a la que minutos antes me estaba difamando.

Todas me hicieron una reverencia excepto Rei, quien me miro con dureza.

¡Te olvidaste de alguien Luna!- replico la rubia.

Ehh si disculpa, el- dijo señalando al gato blanco- es Artemis.

Otro gato parlanchín me saludo.

No, Luna yo me refería a Darien- volvió a hablar la rubia.

Ehh es que Serena ya lo conoce.

Toda se sorprendieron cuando él me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo.

¿Cómo que ya lo conoces?- la morena se abalanzo sobre mí- ¡Es mi novio! Ni que se te ocurra…

¡Rei!

El grito de luna, pero la morena no se alejó de mí y me toco con una de sus uñas.

La saque violentamente sobre mí.

¡no me toques! ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué yo ando robando novios ajenos? Estas muy equivocada querida. Para tu información yo tengo novio.

Nadie me iba a tratar mal. Mire a Luna , me saque el broche de mi pecho y se lo devolví.

¡no quiero formar parte de un grupo donde sean así! Me largo. Tengo una vida más interesante.

Y sin importar sus reclamos, me fui alejando de allí muy enojada y a la vez muy vacia.

_**Holas uysss gracias gracias a todos los que les gusto. Esta es mi idea de como hubi**_**ese empezado Sailor Moon, verán que la negafuerza no estará aca, pero si los cristales arcoíris, con las malignas, mezclado con Esmeralda y otros… ya verán mis locas ideas. Por favor no dejen de comentar y darme animo. Los quiero a todos**


	3. Chapter 3

Me fui caminando a paso apurado y muy triste. Por esa razón no socializaba porque había gente como la señorita Hino que destruía más y más mi autoestima.

Recordé los días en que mi padre había fallecido y como estaba tan deprimida mis amigas me habían dejado de lado por el hecho que yo no quería divertirme. Y era objeto de sus burlas, me convertí en la amargada, en la tonta que prefería estudiar o encerrarse en su casa que ir a tomar bebidas alcohólicas por ahí.

Una vez más me sentí deprimida. El pasado volvía a mí como un boomerang a toda velocidad. Y llore en silencio hasta empezar a acongojar.

Escuche un trote detrás de mí.

¡Serena!- dijo una voz agitada- espera no te vallas.

Voltee para ver quién era y vine a la rubia de larga cabellera.

Se acercó a mí y a pesar que era pocos los metros que había alcanzado a caminar, ella se sentía muy agitada y se agacho para tocar sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire.

¿Qué quieres?- dije tratando que mi estado de depresión y llanto no se viera a la luz.

Espera- dijo aun sin poder hablar.

Se levantó y toco sus costillas con dolor.

Hace rato no corría. No es lo mismo correr con la transformación que de civil- me dijo tocando su falda.

¿Qué necesitas? Estoy de afán. – le dije mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

No debes hacerle caso a Rei es una desubicada. El caso es que te necesitamos. Por favor, danos una oportunidad.

Pare en seco.

No, gracias.

La rubia me tomo por los hombros y me giro.

Por favor. Te lo ruego. Si quieres vamos y golpeamos a Rei. Yo la golpeo por ti, sería un placer.- entonces al decir eso esboce una sonrisa.

No me gusta la violencia, pero tampoco que me traten mal.

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nos ha costado tanto encontrarte, no te nos puedes escapar no ahora. Debemos derrotar a Esmeralda, debemos encontrar a nuestros príncipes, te lo ruego. No lo hagas por mí, si quieres hazlo por alguien que ames y quieras, el mundo será destruido, no es broma. Por favor.

La mire a los ojos y descubrí en ella la sinceridad.

Por favor…- volvió a susurrar ante mi silencio prolongado.- te lo aseguro. Soy Mina Aino pelearé junto a ti y le daré en la cara a Rei si te vuelve a decir algo.

Sonreí nuevamente.

Soy Serena Tsukino y te aseguro que conmigo se te ira toda esa violencia-

Las dos reímos con gusto.

Hecho- dijo tomando mi mano – seremos las mejores amiga.

Si tú lo dices. –

Recuerdo que me sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron. Luego de mucho tiempo me sentí reconfortada con alguien ajeno a mí. Me sentí reconfortada con alguien ajeno a mi mundo social.

Cuando estábamos por volver, los demás ya se acercaban a mí.

¡Minako que bueno que la detuviste! – hablo el gato blanco subiéndose a su hombro.

La talentosísima Mina Aino ha conseguido que Serena se re integre al grupo. Así que Luna andando, devuelve su broche a la elegida.

Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí, Lita y Amy, con efusivos saludos me agradecían mi decisión.

Solo Rei y Darien quedaron atrás. Mirándome con ¿recelo? Me importaba poco y nada.

Mina dijo la elegida. ¿Por qué?- dije poniendo mi broche en su lugar.

Te hemos seguido por varios días, viéndote, investigándote, hasta que decidimos por mayoría que tú eras la elegida para ocupar el puesto de Sailor Moon, aunque no lo creas eres muy especial. – comento Luna muy sonriente.

¿Por mayoría? Así que había alguien que no me quería en el grupo. Y ya podía deducir cual.

Que…loco- alcance a decir mirándolos. - estoy ante un grupo de espías- susurre con asombro.

Todos se rieron.

No somos espías- hablo Rei- somos luchadores de la justicia y el bien estar. En nuestras manos está la salvación del mundo.

Descuida, solo estoy bromeando, nada más- dije con aspereza.

Muy bien Serena. Darien me comento que has visto a Esmeralda hoy por la mañana. ¿qué te ha dicho?

¿estuviste hoy a la mañana con ella?- pregunto Rei.

Si mi amor, sabes que mi deber es protegerla, y estaba siendo atacada.

Rei me miro con furia pero le di vuelta la cara.

Ella dijo que ahora empezaría a reunir los cristales arcoíris para tener el cristal de plata y así reinara el clan Black Moon.- y tome aire- ¿Qué es eso?

Hay que encontrar los cristales arcoíris, son 7, si los encontramos, el cristal de plata aparecerá junto a los príncipes. Aun no sabes quienes son, por eso debemos recolectar los cristales.

¿Pero para que lo quieren?

Ellos poseen el cristal negro. Si juntan los dos cristales…su reino será invencible y la humanidad perecerá. La humanidad terrestre terminara.

¿terrestre?

Si, ellos son de otro planeta, de otra galaxia. Pertenecen a némesis. Y Juntando los dos cristales tendrán un poder ilimitado.

Es por eso que te necesitamos. En aquella época, en los tiempos del milenio de plata, había como ahora guerreras, y los príncipes. Ahora necesitamos encontrar a los príncipes, solo ellos pueden manipular el Cristal de Plata, sino nosotros lo tuviéramos ahora no tendríamos la capacidad para hacerlo funcionar y derrotar al enemigo. Es por eso que debemos buscar con afán a los Príncipes- me dijo el gato blanco en forma muy seria.

¿nos ayudaras? – esta vez me hablo la joven de pelo castaño muy alta.

Los mire a todos. Aquello era muy irreal. No era posible, pero había visto con mis propios ojos a las malignas y también a Esmeralda, todo aquello no podía ser falso, porque hasta tenía poderes mágicos y demás. Además que podía perder con todo aquello, tal vez mi cordura lo sé. Pero una vez que finalizara y los ayudara a encontrar a su princesa yo seguiría mi rumbo y ellos el que les pertenecía. Yo también tenía una vida, muy pronto me graduaría, y con Diamante teníamos planes de casamiento, aquello quedaría en el recuerdo de unas vacaciones de verano muy muy locas.

Solo hasta que termine. En bien termine esto yo debo seguir con mis estudios, porque muy pronto me casare y tengo planes para mi vida. pero en este lazo de tres meses que restan yo los ayudare.

¿te casaras?- me pregunto la rubia.

Asentí muy contenta. Diamante era mi felicidad. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, él y yo nos complementábamos muy bien.

Sí, me casare en la próxima primavera, falta un poco aun. Este otoño mi novio se gradúa de Ingeniero Industrial y nos iremos a vivir a Inglaterra.

Qué lindo, felicidades, eso es muy lindo- , me dijo Amy con sinceridad.

Gracias, no tendrán que soportarme mucho tiempo- dije mirando a Rei y a Darien- .

Luna me iba a decir algo o eso creo, pero solo me miro con un dejo de tristeza.

¿Nos invitaras a tu boda?- pregunto Mina con ojos brillosos- ¿verdad que seré tu dama de honor?

¡Mina! No es el momento- la regaño el callado de Darien.

Lo mire a los ojos. Eran realmente bellos, pero su mirada me inquietaba.

Claro Mina. Claro que estas invitada-

Mina me abrazo. Su cálido abrazo se sentido tan bonito. Mi corazón se sentido lleno de éxtasis. ¿Eso se sentía recibir el contacto fraternal de una amistad?

Cuando ese abrazo termino, me sentí feliz, y a la vez triste. Con mis años de chica anti social no había probado el querer de una amistad, pero ahora podría empezar a sentirlo.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

Bueno basta de charlas- dijo el gato blanco- ahora debemos ver como proteger a las personas, y empezar a buscar nosotros los cristales arcoíris.

Tienes razón Artemis, no hay tiempo que perder- esta vez hablo Rei. Tomo a Darien de su brazo y empezó a alejarse- vallamos a adentro, allí podremos hablar mejor.

Entramos en la casa de Rei y al parecer ella vivía allí junto a su abuelo, un hombre ,menudo de estatura y muy simpático, era como el abuelo que todos quieren tener. Y a pesar de que ya estaba entrado en años su buen humor no se había esfumado y bromeaba con todas y cada uno de nosotros.

Se acerco a mi y me inspecciono de arriba a bajo con mirada inquisidora , luego solto:

¿tú eres nueva? ¿no quieres trabajar medio tiempo como doncella del templo?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Trabajar como doncella del templo? ¿Cómo sería aquello?

La cara mía más que seguro era un poema de incertidumbre.

Bueno yo…-dije mientras pensaba- no pertenezco a una familia adinerada y no tengo la potencial belleza para serlo , mmm ademas…-

Iba a argumentar un poco pero Rei hablo por mí.

Abuelo, deja de molestar a mis amigas. Ya te lo he dicho.

Le hizo unos gestos muy graciosos como un refunfuño y se marchó de allí. Al poco tiempo regreso con té y galletas. Y aun ofendido con su nieta se fue y no lo vi hasta que me fui.

Nos sentamos en torno a una mesa de te, y fue muy incómodo, de un lado tenia a Darien y del otro a Rei, aun no sabía porque ella no se había sentado junto a él. Pero pronto me olvide de ello, recordé que no había ni desayunado y ese té con galletas se veía delicioso. Así que sin temor empecé a comer y tomar.

¿ tu abuelo sabe que eres una sailor scouts?- pregunte mientras comia aquellas deliciosas galletas.

No, nadie debe saberlo. Seria una gran contrariedad que se sepa nuestras identidades. Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto. – me contesto mientras me servia mas te. Y le sonreí.

Si iba a tener que compartir con ella, estas batallas o lo que fuesen debería aunque sea tener una relación amena. Ella no hizo ningún gesto.

Entonces me sumergí en aquel te de hierbas mientras todos empezaban hablar.

Por lo que sabemos, Esmeralda no actúa sola, alguien más poderoso que ella tiene el control de todo. Y aún no sabemos quién es. El problema es que ella sepa antes que nosotros donde se encuentran los 7 cristales.

¿ y nosotros como podemos ayudar?- pregunte comiendo. Si parecía de los más mal educada pero tenia muchísima hambre.

Debemos encontrar los cristales y asi despertar a los príncipes- susurro Mina.- ellos sabran invocar el cristal de plata.

Asi es- secundo Lita- una vez en el poder de los príncipes ellos sabrán como derrotar a Blackmoon.

Mientras tanto deberíamos ayudar a la gente de las malignas como venimos haciéndolo.- esta vez fue Amy quien hablo.

¿ y donde podríamos buscar los cristales?- comente mientras trataba de salvar mi dignidad limpiándome finamente con una servilleta de papel.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándome.

No lo sabemos. – contesto Luna acomodanse en mi regazo. – pero confiamos en que pronto podremos saberlo como obternerlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡ESMERALDA! ¡ESMERALDA!

La joven de cabellos verdes corría al encuentro de la voz.

¡Querida Zirconia! ¿Qué desea?

Una vieja de aspecto demacrado con una larga túnica le hace entrega de un cristal negro.

Este cristal reaccionara frente a los poseedores de los cristales arcoíris.

¿Cómo?

En el milenio de Plata, hubo 7 demonios que fueron encerrados en los cristales. ¡sácales el cristal! Y trae a los demonios consigo.

Esmeralda asintió gustosa de poder contribuir aquella causa. Ella era la Pincesa del clan Blackmoon y si conseguia aquellos cristales podría gobernar no solo su planeta sino el universo.

Su futuro estaba en juego y por eso ella también se ponía en marcha para lograrlo.

¡Morgana!

Morgana quien se encontraba escondida entre las sombras viendo la situación, sonrio al escuchar su voz.

Si ama. ¿ que se le ofrece?

Toma- le arrojo el cristal negra- ahora será tu responsabilidad. Esto reacciona frente a los dueños de los cristales arcoíris. Cuando sepas quien será el primer demonio me avisas.

Entendido ama.

Morgana se esfumo en el aire.

Pronto empezaría la era Blackmoon y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontraba en ese lugar entre Darien y Rei comiendo las deliciosas galletas de aquel lugar cuando un ejemplar del periódico, que aquella mañana mi madre había mencionado, cayó ante mí. .

Creo que la nueva es escandalosa- dijo una rubia a la que nunca había visto.

Ya hizo algo de fama al parecer- dijo otra a su vez que iba tomada de la mano de la rubia.

Ambas mujeres eran sumamente hermosas, y me ruborice al notar como iban tomadas de sus manos.

Rei se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante las recién llegadas. Yo ajena al mundo estaba ensimismada pensando por donde habían entrado.

Haruka, Michiru- Rei saludo- ¿Cómo están?

El par aquel no contesto, sino más bien fijo su mirada en mí, y la última galleta que estaba masticando la trague muy difícil. Sus miradas tan penetrantes hicieron eco en la habitación iniciando así un silencio horrible. Bueno no me iban a intimidar, ni ellas ni nadie.

Me levante sosteniéndole a su vez mi mirada. Deje la taza de té. Mire a Luna y sonreí con falsedad.

Bien, es hora de irme. – limpie las migas de mi ropa. – ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y ante la expectativa de todos llegue hasta la puerta corrediza.

Voltee para hablar una vez más.

Esta más que claro, que todos ustedes me han elegido para ser Sailor Moon, se siente en el ánimo de todos. En especial en Rei , y las nuevas-

Salí de allí. No me sentía triste, ya había pasado demasiadas emociones aquel día. Quería llegar a casa y arreglar las cosas con mi madre. Al fin y al cabo ella no sabía que era yo Sailor Moon y por consiguiente no sabía que con sus comentarios me hería a mí.

Camine fuera del templo, de a poco el sol de aquel bello día se extinguía entre las montañas que se confundían con el horizonte. Saque mi celular. El fondo de pantalla me reflejo una imagen de Diamante y yo abrazados frente a mi Universidad, un año atrás.

Le extrañaba tanto.

Marque su número. Era el único que hacía que mi carácter duro se ablandara.

¿mi amor?- dijo su voz masculina.

Mi vida, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, bien. ¿y tú?

Bien. Te extraño… y mucho…

Yo también, ¿ocurre algo?

Su pregunta me descoloco. Pare de caminar.

¿tendría que ocurrir?

¡no! ¡claro que no!...- dijo a su vez- pero es raro…- soltó una risita la cual imagine.

¿el que es raro? Ashh no me causa gracias…

Pero mi amor… debes admitirlo. Es raro que me expreses tus sentimientos.

Viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón. Pero hoy puedo decirlo fácilmente. Te extraño y mucho.

Al terminar de decir eso, me sentí muy triste. El tenía razón, yo no era de decirle muy abiertamente mis sentimientos. Pero lo que estaba viviendo, era muy raro y nadie tal vez me creería. Las personas que sí podrían entenderme no tenían conmigo ninguna conexión. Si lo sé, había pasado solo un día desde que conocía a Luna y horas a los demás. Me sentía pérdida y más sola que nunca.

Amor, yo también te extraño. Ya pronto volveré y jamás te volveré a dejar. Falta poco para el otoño.

Alce mi cara para sentir los rayos del sol que ya pronto desaparecían. Escuchar esas palabras de Diamante me reconfortaba el corazón.

Ya quiero que sea otoño…- susurre al teléfono.

Ha nena, yo también. Pero debo hacer este sacrificio. Para mí tampoco es fácil estar lejos de ti. Te amo dulzura.

Yo también te amo mi amor. ¿sabes? La semana que viene iré a probarme el vestido de novia.

Qué lindo corazón, ya quiero verte vestida así angelicalmente.

Sonreí abiertamente ante sus dulces palabras. No faltaba nada para la que sea de noche. La brisa veraniega hacia volar mi largo cabello.

Hable con él por el espacio de más de media hora. Hasta que decide dejarle seguir con sus estudios. Mi ánimo estaba de vuelta.

Guarde mi celular, cuando escuche un movimiento atrás mío. Gire y me sorprendí.

¡Darien! ¿Cuánto haces que estas aquí?

¿Por qué motivo mi corazón latía de ese modo?

Se encogió de hombro. Y desvió su mirada de mí.

¿ese era tu novio?

Me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Eso no te importa.

El pecho se me oprimió. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

Tienes razón.- alcance a oír mientras me alejaba más y más. - ¿NOS VAS A ABANDONAR?- grito cuando yo ya no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

¿Quería yo ser Sailor Moon? ¿Lo quería?

Apreté mi broche contra mi pecho. No podía evitar sentir una sensación cálida cuando había salvado esas dos personas, mi vecina y a esa joven llamada Molly Osaka. ¿Pero…?

Otra vez las dudas, otra vez mi corazón oprimido ante la incertidumbre.

Era una vida difícil la que había optado hoy en día. Tenía que guardar ese secreto, el ser una heroína. Tenía en contra a Rei y a esas dos… sus miradas de odio y desaprobación habían penetrado en mí, recordándome él porque nunca había confiado en nadie, no tenía amigos, ahora sabía bien el porqué.

Aunque debo reconocer que Minako, Amy y tal vez Lita eran buenas personas….

Pero ¡por favor! Esta no soy yo…no lo era.

Camine calles abajo alejando de aquel lugar ya constituido, de aquel lugar, donde no había lugar para mí y donde la verdad no quería que lo hubiera. Debería alejarme de este joven llamado Darien, era peligroso. Si muy peligroso.

Por esos días andaba yo sin el amor de mi vida y muy sola. Podía ser peligroso empezar a sentir cosas por Darien o al menos verlo de otro modo, yo no era así. Al decir verdad yo no era muchas cosas que ahora si soy.

Me estremecí al pensar en lo triste que se pondría Diamante si se llegara a enterar de la confusión que tenía en mi mente.

Diamante era mi único amor, el amor de mi vida. Con quien, aunque me costara decirle abiertamente mis sentimientos, con él yo era mi verdadero yo.

Recuerdo estar adentrándome en la residencia barrial donde habitaba cuando rugió un viento muy fuerte. Otra vez esa sensación de dolor en mi pecho. ¡Rayos! Mi pecho no resistiría tantas emociones juntas. ¿Quién me había enviado a volver caminando el último día de clases? ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme con Luna? ¿Por qué acepte esto? Entonces escuche el grito de una víctima. Malditas malignas. Maldita Esmeralda y su clan.

Empecé a correr, aunque no me gustara ser una heroína, y no me gustaba pertenecer a ese grupo de Sailor Senshi, no podía permitir que alguien sufriera, que alguien muriera por negligencia mía. Al fin y al cabo era mi maldita responsabilidad.

¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar!

Y mientras corría sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas mis ropas comunes se iba transformando por el traje de guerrera.

Mis sentidos me guiaron hasta la víctima.

Un hombre joven estaba tendido en el suelo mientras una maligna absorbía su energía.

¡quieta ahí maligna, por hoy acabaron tus hazañas!

¿Quién eres?

Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor en la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon. Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

La maligna dejo inconsciente al joven y se concentró en mí. Vi su rostro endemoniado queriendo me matar literalmente, la sangre helada me corrió nuevamente, produciéndome mucho miedo.

Ven aquí niña entrometida.

Empecé a correr como tonta, me gustaría tener más que un solo poder.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol. Cuando este se deshizo ante mi dejándome una vez más vulnerable. Si es que iba a seguir con esto de ser una heroína debería tener más poderes al menos.

La maligna se dirigió fulminante ante mí.

Cerré mis ojos. Iba a quedar como ese árbol, rostizado.

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO.

En vez de sentí calor, sentí agua correr a través de mí y llegar a la maligna. Luego de eso sentí un terremoto y caí de bruces.

TIERRA TIEMBLAAAAAAA

La maligna quedo tirada sobre el asfalto.

Las mire.

Hazlo ahora niña.- dijo con desprecio la segunda que apareció. Eran otras sailor que yo no había visto.

Me levante del piso.

¡Tiara Luna! ¡Acción!.

Aquel espectro se esfumo. Y el joven prontamente se recuperaría. O eso creía.

¿ustedes quiénes son?

La jóvenes ya se retiraban. Y me dejaban empapada y tirada allí.

Ya nos vimos niña. – dijo una rubia.

Entonces relacione a estas dos, con las que me había topado en el templo.

¿era necesario que sus poderes me afectaran a mí?

Las dos rieron con gusto.

A veces hay que hacer pagar el derecho de piso.

Ohh dios, las odiaba. Si el mundo fuera perfecto seguramente ellas dos serian hermanas de Rei. Las tres cortadas por la misma tijera. ¿Qué tenía yo para que me odiasen?

Se alejaron de mí escondiéndose entre las sombras de la ya llegada noche.

Me quede con ira y rencor mirando por donde había desaparecido, ante mi apareció una toalla color blanca.

Tal vez la necesites.

La cálida voz de Mina me tranquilizo.

Gracias Minako.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto a su vez su gato blanco

Si, gracias Artemis. – tomando la toalla y secando mi pelo- ¿siempre son así?

Al principio, son buenas personas. Ya verás.

No creo que llegue a verles su faceta buena. – devolví su toalla y emprendí nuevamente el camino hasta mi casa. Mi madre estaría preocupada.

Espera…- susurro Mina- no te vayas…

Lo siento Minako. Esta no soy yo. Dile a Luna que la espero temprano en mi casa para devolverle el broche. Elijan a otra, pero esta vez con decisión unánime.

Pero… yo creí en ti. Yo puse las manos en el fuego por ti. Luna, Amy y Lita nos propusimos que tu serias la…líder.

Pare en seco.

¿La líder? ¿Están locos o qué? ¿Cómo me van a encomendar semejante cosa? ¿sin consultarlo? Dios, dime que esto no está pasando…

Advertí en los ojos de Mina una tristeza infinita. Sus pupilas brillaban. Lo sentía mucho, pero no se podía seguir así.

Lo siento Mina. De verdad, pero… no lo hare.

La joven y su gato se miraron y asintieron.

Ya veo que ha sido un desperdicio haber peleado por ti. Haber estado en desacuerdo con mis amigas por ti. ¿sabes cuantas personas quieren esto?

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no me importaba. Gire dejándola atrás.

Entonces no será difícil encontrarme reemplazo. Le dije alejándome calle arriba.

Sentí su presencia por más de dos cuadras, lo que asumo que se ha quedado todo ese tiempo viéndome partir.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Me encontraba en la tranquilidad de mi habitación razonando lo sucedido, cuando me asalto una duda:

_**No, no es broma Serena. Tú eres una sailor scouts. Tú debes…**_

_**¿Qué palabra usaste? Una sailor ¿qué?**_

_**Sailor Scouts. Eres una guerrera del milenio de Plata.**_

_**Eres una guerrera que renació, tú fuiste una sailor tiempo atrás en la Luna del Mileno de Plata. Debes volver a ser una guerrera, debemos encontrar a la Princesa y luchar contra…**_

_**Wow, sí que tienes imaginación. Fui una "sailor" , en la ¿luna? Jajá que imaginación tienes. Debo tener fiebre y estoy delirando.**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**_

_**¡Minako que bueno que la detuviste! – hablo el gato blanco subiéndose a su hombro. **_

_**La talentosísima Mina Aino ha conseguido que Serena se re integre al grupo. Así que Luna andando, devuelve su broche a la elegida.**_

_**Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí, Lita y Amy, con efusivos saludos me agradecían mi decisión. **_

_**Solo Rei y Darien quedaron atrás. Mirándome con ¿recelo? Me importaba poco y nada.**_

_**Mina dijo la elegida. ¿Por qué?- dije poniendo mi broche en su lugar.**_

_**Te hemos seguido por varios días, viéndote, investigándote, hasta que decidimos por mayoría que tú eras la elegida para ocupar el puesto de Sailor Moon, aunque no lo creas eres muy especial. – comento Luna muy sonriente.**_

_**¿Por mayoría? Así que había alguien que no me quería en el grupo. Y ya podía deducir cual. **_

_**Que…loco- alcance a decir mirándolos. - estoy ante un grupo de espías- susurre con asombro.**_

_**Todos se rieron. **_

_**No somos espías- hablo Rei- somos luchadores de la justicia y el bien estar. En nuestras manos está la salvación del mundo.**_

Me erguí del sillón… ¿Qué? No entendía nada. ¿Era una guerrera del pasado o me habían elegido?

Las últimas palabras de Mina:

_**Pero… yo creí en ti. Yo puse las manos en el fuego por ti. Luna, Amy y Lita nos propusimos que tu serias la…líder**_

_**¿Yo creí en ti…?**_

¿Qué significa eso?… ¿era una re encarnación o alguien elegida al azar?

Me dolía la cabeza y lo peor es que tenía el pecho oprimo con esa sensación de tristeza que no se alejaba de mí. No quería más sentirme así. Quería que fuera de mañana, que llegara Luna y devolverle aquel broche del infierno.

¿Por qué luego de tanto años de inactividad social se me daba por entablar este tipo de relaciones? ¡Ven! Era todo una porquería. ¿Para qué quería amigos? No me traía más que problemas.

Ashh mi propósito era descansar de todo aquello, relajar la mente, pero en cambio había conseguido sentirme mal, deprimida y a la vez enojada.

Era unos de los peores días de mi vida. Lo único bueno había sido la conversación con Diamante. Y aun así eso me había dejado desolada. Volvería en Otoño y en Primavera uniríamos nuestras vidas por el tiempo y la eternidad, pero eso estaba muy lejos. Faltaba tanto. Recién se alejaba el verano. Aún faltaba otoño, invierno y por fin la primavera. Tal vez… tal vez con suerte y propósito conseguiría poder adelantar la boda y alejar la soledad de mí.

Había arreglado las cosas con mi madre, con una escueta disculpa y argumentando que andaba de mal humor y demás, mi madre dejo el entre dicho de la mañana temprano y ya éramos una familia como siempre.

Familia… gire el rostro desde donde estaba y visualice el porta retrato que contenía una foto de mi padre. Era una foto de cuando él era joven. Días después que falleció, mientras mama y yo guardábamos sus cosas en diversas valijas habían encontrado esa fotografía, tendría al menos 20 años, se veía vigoroso, intimidante, y muy guapo. Quien iba a decir que una simple enfermedad me arrebataría de su lado. Recuerdo que amaba cuando me abrazaba, me sentía protegida, nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño, si él estaría aquí, yo le hubiese confiado mi secreto. Le hubiese pedido consejos de cómo encarar la situación con Rei y las demás, pero no estaba, mi fiel compañero había partido años atrás.

Recuerdo aun su muerte, lo veo aun patente dirigiéndose a su dormitorio la tarde del 21 de octubre de desde donde jamás volvería a salir. La paramédica de la ambulancia lo notifico como "paro cardiorrespiratorio" pero todos sabíamos que había sido más que eso, su corazón no resistió todas las medicaciones de las que había tenido que ingerir e inyectarse y nos abandonó aquella noche.

Agarre su foto y la mantuve apretada contra mi pecho, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Empecé a llorar en silencio y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Pov Minako Aino. **_

Me sentía frustrada, un día solo me había bastado para saber que aquella joven de rostro inocente, era más que perfecta para ser Sailor Moon pero por desgracia en ese mismo día, ella dos veces había renunciado a ello.

Iba de brazos cruzados pateando piedras al azar en silencio, Artemis tampoco acotaba nada. Me sentía desfallecer, sabía yo que pronto empezarían a suceder cosas cada vez peores, Luna nos había advertido que el enemigo era poderoso y debíamos estar unidos, a su vez necesitábamos conformar todo el grupo de las Sailor Scouts para así poder tener más precisión para encontrar el cristal de plata. Más allá de eso aún faltaba encontrar a las guerras Plut y Saturn.

Había encontrado un parque cerca de la casa de Serena y sobre un juego de niños me senté a meditar, las luces del parque ya estaban encendidas.

¿Qué ocurre Mina?- susurro Artemis a mi lado.

Cuéntame Artemis, ¿estamos seguros que ella es Sailor Moon? Es decir, había dos personas parecidas y decidimos optar por ella…

Yo creo firmemente que si, que ella es la elegida. Y muy fácil saberlo, ella ha luchado majestuosamente contra las malignas, si fuera otra, no hubiese podido hacerlo.

Asentí, creía en las palabras de mi guardián, pero… tal vez esta vez estuviese ¿equivocado? Lo dudaba.

Y dime. Tu que recuerdas la vida del milenio… ¿era así Sailor Moon? Es decir… su humor o carácter.

La verdad que no, recuerdo muy poco de aquel tiempo, es decir nuestra Reina nos dio los recuerdos necesarios de quien debía ser cada encarnación, aunque algunos muy borrosos, pero si recuerdo a Sailor Moon, recuerdo una persona bondadosa, inmadura y feliz.

Feliz…

Si muy alegre.

No pueden recordar quienes son lo príncipes ¿verdad?

No, no podemos. Por eso necesitamos del cristal de Plata, con el no solo aparecerán los príncipes sino también podremos tanto Luna como yo recordar todo.

Nos hundimos nuevamente en el silencio de la noche. Era tarde supongo. El calor del verano se iba a de a poco no faltaba nada para el otoño. Me parecía una estación tan triste.

Artemis… ¿Por qué siento que si Serena se va me sentiría muy vacía? Es decir… recién la conozco y aun así…

Es que tú y Sailor Moon era amigas inseparables en aquella época. Tú eras su mitad y viceversa.

¿de verdad? Y ¿por qué ella parece no sentir lo mismo?

No todas las personas son iguales Minako.

Tienes razón.

Me quede mirando las estrellas nuevamente. Estaba muy cálida la noche y con el firmamento luminoso deje vagar mi mente. Hacía por lo menos 1 año que me había cruzado con Artemis y Luna en un callejón cuando intentaban asaltarme, ellos dos junto con Rei me salvaron aquella noche.

Rei había sido la primera en convertirse en Sailor, luego llego Darien y con el Amy. Más tarde llego Lita, y por ultimo Michiru con Haruka. A nadie se le dificulto unirse al grupo. Alguna que otra pelea por no conocernos bien, al fin y al cabo somos humanos, pero no entendía el porqué de la violencia hacia ella.

Artemis… dime, las chicas ya sabían de la personalidad de Serena en el milenio de Plata, digo sobre Rei, Michí, y Ruka.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues… por lo que me dijiste, tal vez Serena en aquella época, era muy inmadura no apta para ser una guerrera. Tal vez ella no quieren pasar por lo mismo.

Buen punto. Tal vez sí. Pero no es motivo para su actitud- me contesto muy serio.

Tienes razón. Debemos ser buenos amigos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué Rei se puso tan celosa?

Eso no lo sé. Ella es muy temperamental, y es muy fácil de enojarse. Pero se que pronto se adaptara a Serena y seremos un gran grupo.

¿crees que habrá una próxima vez?

Sí. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Serena en el mileno de plata, fue nunca dejarse vencer.

Pero estamos hablando de una nueva Serena.

Lo sé. Pero recuerda que Luna podrá convencerla, ella podrá.

Si tienes razón.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, tratando de creer nuestras palabras y nos fuimos de allí.

Caminando despacio bajo el claro de la Luna, imaginando como había sido nuestra vida allí hace tantos años.

Cuando estaba cerca de mi apartamento alguien me llamo.

Espera Mina…

Gire para ver, aunque ya conocía esa voz.

Que ocurre Darien- dije con fastidio. Había algo en ese joven que no me cuadraba.

¿pudiste hablar con Serena?

Si, fui la única que la siguió. Fui la única que se preocupo.

Mina… no empieces- susurro Artemis mientras se subía a mi hombro.

Y ¿Qué paso?

¿quieres saberlo? Pues se topó con una maligna en el camino. Y ¿sabes que paso? Michiru y Ruka la salvaron. Pero eso no fue todo, los poderes de las dos también le dieron a Serena.

Ohh y ¿ella está bien?

Si, Príncipe Azul está bien. Pero sabes ¿qué más? Serena le pregunto porque habían hecho eso, y ella muy sueltitas le dijeron que era para pagar el derecho de piso. ¿desde cuándo hacemos eso? ¿desde cuándo tratamos así a las recién llegadas? Aparte dime, ¿tú no debes protegerla? ¿Qué hacías que no apareciste? Es la nueva, por dios, necesita ayuda. ¿Dónde estabas?- mi dedo índice lo apuntaba con odio.

Lo siento Mina, yo…

Estabas con Rei verdad? Pues nada le pasara, es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola, nuestra protegida es Serena.

Lo siento mucho. Y ¿ahora?

Ahora solo debemos esperar a Luna, porque Serena mañana la espera para devolverle el broche.

No. Ella no puede…

Ella puede y lo va hacer. A ti ¿Qué más te da?

Es que… es que… la necesitamos.

Chiba… hace poco que te conozco. Pero fue suficiente para saber cómo eres. Tal vez no nos llevemos bien y demás, pero te conozco. – puse la llave para ingresar a mi domicilio. – enfócate en algo, hace solo dos días que la conoces.

¿y?

¿y? ella está comprometida y tú en otras palabras estas castrado querido. No te metas en zona peligrosa. Te escuche hablando hoy con ella.

No dije nada malo- se excusó medo escandalizado.

No, lo dijiste entre líneas. Hombres. Son todos iguales.

Lo deje atrás. Sé que me quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que tome el ascensor y me ha perdido de vista.

Solo esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que Luna hiciera un buen trabajo.

Vamos Artemis, es hora de despejar la mente.

Es decir ¿comer dulces mientras miras la novela?

Exacto. ¿crees que Enna pueda enamorar a Tamahome?...

Continuara.

_**Gracias a todos sus reviews, que lindo que les guste mi historia. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Bueno alguien, que ahora no recuerdo, me pidió POV de otros personajes para ver otro lado de la historia. Y aquí está el de Mina. ¿quieren algún Pov de algún personaje en particular? Con gusto lo hare. Gracias a todos. Se los aprecia muchisisisismo. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto. **_


End file.
